Judgement
by Faust91x
Summary: "Either you die a hero or live long enough to become the villain" - TDK. ********** May write more, depending on the mood and time.*************Changed the name because "A true hero" is a name I'm reserving for a heartwarming Sayaka story I wanted to write here...I have no idea why it turned out like this... O o
1. Ch1 - Executioner

**Judgement.**

**"****You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." – TDK.**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

Corrected some of the mistakes but still not everything. It will be improved upon in time.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Chapter 1 - Executioner.**

Song: Puella Magi OST - Ubi Eam.

"_And how true it is for a Puella Magi!"_ Thought Sayaka bitterly as she rested on her elbows, feet moving back and forth restlessly; as restless as her soul, which now stood on her drawer, a murky pale blue light coming out of it. Her Soul Gem, her very being embodied in a physical phylactery, a gem very much like those Faberge eggs that made beautiful jewelry arrangements, "_probably made that way by the Kyubey's to be more enticing and help avoid undesirable questions" _said a small cold voice in the back of Sayaka's head, almost like a whisper, filling with poison her very being. The subject of her hatred was standing above her bed, always watching, always waiting for her inevitable transformation, waiting to reap his reward at the cost of poor girl's souls. Oh how she longed to crush that annoying furry head, drive a blade through those cold red eyes and crush that pathetic smile out of his face…it never worked, she had done it before and it was useless.

Sighing, she stood and got out of her bed, repeating the same routine she had set all those years ago when she was a young idealistic girl, "_a fool"_ repeated the same cold voice, making her feel despair once again. What was worse was that it was pretty much true. Just like this routine, it was nothing but a fool's gamble for time, it wasn't anything special, but it nonetheless was one of the few anchors she had left to stand on this reality and not lose herself into despair. She HAD to do it.

Standing in front of her mirror she examined herself looking for changes. She was older now being 20 years old, college age some would say, still, she had dropped from high school when she was younger and started working at delivery on a café. The pay was little and the work was exhausting, still, it gave her ample time to be on the lookout for witches and her boss was pretty lenient on her escapades which left her with lots of time to do what she does best, hunting them… looking in the mirror she saw the same face she was used to, long blue hair disheveled and tangled. She didn't remember how much time had passed since she had taken a bath, cold dead eyes, "_the eyes of someone dead, a zombie" _said the voice, helping express her inner thoughts of depreciation and hatred. After dropping out of high school she had developed a pretty toned frame due to her constant battling with the evils of mankind, but her figure had become more crumpled with the passing of time, just like herself. When looking at her face she saw someone aged beyond her years, she looked 30 at least, and her hair was beginning to turn white at the edges while her eyes had taken on a steel gray tone. She constantly forced her body to age with magic to keep the human façade, but the gray eyes and white hair wasn't something made willfully. _Doesn't matter, you're already dead anyway_, repeated the voice.

Taking off her crumpled and dirty clothes and tossing them to an ever increasing pile, she took her murky Soul Gem from the drawer and focused her thoughts and magic, momentarily losing herself in the flow of energy as she materialized a small blue dagger with a beautiful ornate golden frame. The glistening object then made its way across her body, starting with her wrists, cutting away at her flesh, staining the steel a dark red as it passed through her delicate skin. Then she proceeded to cut across her legs leaving red stains all over while the dagger left a searing sensation as the steel marked her body and finally she cut across her stomach, momentarily losing herself on the feeling of pain, letting it remind her of the now, the reality she now stood in, and who she was, for she was a Puella Magi, a defender of justice, "_and a potential monster"_…

She sighed. Not good enough. Keeping this routine would calm the voice somewhat, but with every passing year the voice kept becoming stronger and stronger, she didn't know how long it would be before the voice was all that remained of her. She didn't even know when the voice started, she remembered a long time ago, when she was a naïve and energetic girl, hanging out with Madoka at school, going out shopping without a care in the world. Such happy times seemed so far away now…

Cleaning the blood from her body with a stained towel, she got dressed and looked outside. It was dark, midnight maybe, the streetlights shining strongly from her window. She felt the despair running through the streets, sewers with endless filth and corruption. Straightening herself, she took the keys out of her pocket and exited her apartment.

She had taken to living alone after her 'separation' from the rest of the girls, "_right, as if you could call THAT a simple separation" _whispered the voice with malice. "Shut up!" said Sayaka to no one in particular. It was pointless to argue, she had work to do.

Feeling the ebb and flow of despair; an ability she had mastered long ago after years of practice, she felt the strings connecting the filth of the city, feeling the witches across every corner: to her right one was feeding upon a hapless old woman as another Puellae approached to battle her, to her left she felt a band of drug addicts fooling around on a darkened back alley, their vices feeding out another witches familiar that would, if given some time, devour them alive. "_Good"_ thought Sayaka, or was it her other self? It was getting harder and harder to tell the difference.

She kept striding forward, feeling the energy across the city until she found something that caught her interest.

"Give me the money or you're dead meat" said a dark skinned bulky man holding a gun against old Timothy, beads of sweat dripping across Timothy's face as he struggled to keep from breaking down right then and there. He had been planning to buy some milk, that's all he wanted! _Why did something that simple generate so much trouble?_ He thought as he opened his wallet and got out what little money he had. Only five dollars, which was all he had for the week and didn't even get to enjoy it!

"Hand it, now!" said the thief threatening the gun to his victim's chest. As his victim was handing the money the thief saw something glinting on the edge of his field of vision. Most probably a cat, he thought. Such a bad mistake…

A blade went flying with such speed it rippled at the stale night air and cleanly sliced apart the thief's hand, gun falling to the floor. It took him a moment to understand what had happened, after which he let out a shriek of pain as he grabbed at the stump where an arm had once been.

"You chose to make a life by taking away from others…now I'm going to take you, a piece at a time…" spoke a malicious and cold voice from the dark alley.

Sayaka marched forward, in full Puella Magi outfit, ragged cape swishing at inexistent wind. Her outfit had changeda long with her perception of the world, and now it had shifted from her white and blue colors representative of a knight in her mind to a gray and dark blue outfit. The cape was ragged and longer, now more fitting for what could be mistaken as the robes of a judge and executor.

Not even flinching at the figure of the thief that stood awestruck at such a weird event, it was too weird to be real! Sayaka's eyes looked cold and dead to the world, but what sent a shiver running through the thief's spine was the sadistic smile that was plastered on that girls face. She looked psychotic!

Taking one step backwards in a vain attempt to flee, the thief soon found himself stuck to the ground by another sword piercing across his left foot. He screamed in pain but was soon silenced as another sword pierced his mouth and lifted him from the ground by the force of the impact. He was left on the ground, right foot twitching, barely alive himself.

_"Good enough"_ thought Sayaka coldly. The next few minutes were spent turning the thief into a living porcupine as Sayaka materialized blades and stabbed different places, doing her best to keep him from dying. After she was satisfied with her work, she materialized one last blade and spoke: _"Now you're relieved of your sins, you can die now"_ and plunged the blade into the thief's head.

Meanwhile old Timothy looked in horror at the actions of that girl. She turned towards him, cold eyes staring right through his soul, fortunately no longer did she sport her sadistic smile and instead looked at him with frozen calm, as if evaluating him.

Focusing her cold blue eyes on the man before her, Sayaka released a small flow of magic across her body and to her eyes until she saw the man's life before her. Bits and pieces running way too fast for the human eye to catch and an overpowering noise that made her feel like her brain was on fire.

She was used to the sensation as she coerced the magic to heal her brain as it ruptured its veins trying to cope with the effort of gathering information not meant for her to pry. It was an ability she had learned a few years ago, a natural progression of her wish for healing coupled with her ideals of justice. By focusing her mind into a soul and examining it for imperfections she could discern the 'diseases' of them as easily as bodily ones. Still, she used it for a very distinct purpose than healing…focusing on specific memories, using the taint of negative emotions to guide her and filtering out the rest in order to prevent straining her brain too much (the first time she tried this ability the strain almost killed her and left her comatose for a week) she saw a young boy smoking on the backseat of a car, his parent's car while they were away. She then saw the boy turning into a teen and screwing with a girl, _coercing her against her will _the voice answered her, anger running through her mind like a hot knife.

She then saw the same teen, turning into a man, with a blonde woman and, prying on the feelings of guilt, she knew that he was married now, and was cheating on his pregnant wife while she was at home, patiently waiting for his return from a "work meeting".

And she no longer saw old Timothy, the old frail man victim of assault, what she saw was Timothy the cheater, Timothy the man that now had left for milk and would abandon his daughter to fool around with women, Timothy the monster…

"Antony Timothy" said Sayaka in calm voice devoid of emotion, masking the anger that bubbled and threatened to escape at any time. "You've been charged by the crimes of felony, rape and adultery, how do you declare yourself?" she said, not waiting for an answer, it was pointless to listen to their pleas anyway.

"Wh…wh…what?" said the man before her, the monster, before her as if pleading for his life.

"You've been declared guilty and will now proceed with the execution" said Sayaka as the same sadistic smile crept on her face. "Time for judgment" she said in an exhilarated voice as she launched a volley of swords and skewered the man before her mercilessly.

Those that had to atone for past sins could go without as much pain as those criminals that kept to the evil of their ways. That was Sayaka's justice, her way. She transformed out of her Puella Magi outfit and looked at her Soul Gem, now dimmer due to the strain of materializing all those swords and lack of Grief Seeds. She would soon need to go hunting a Witch if she planned to stave off the transformation, just a little more time, she thought. Still, it was pointless, this world was devoid of any value at all, all people committed sins, it was just that she could see it better than the rest of hypocrites that lived in this world.

It was an irony that escaped Sayaka that by focusing on the sins of the people around her she excluded the good they brought to the world, by judging the negatives she left away the positives, and so she judged, and killed endlessly. And it was a bitter irony that by removing an evil man from the world, by removing Timothy the cheater, she had also removed Timothy the shopkeeper, the man that used his weekends to bring food to the poor, Timothy the man who daily left food to strangers, Timothy the neighbor that always had a helping hand to his neighbors, and Timothy the father of the now orphan daughter that loved and depended on him as her mother passed away from cancer two years ago, leaving her in grief and now at the hands of her abusing uncle, ripe prey for the Incubator's machinations.

And so Sayaka kept going on, judging life on the sins accumulated, and accumulating more and more as the blood kept staining her hands…


	2. Ch2 - Separation

**Judgement**

**"Either you die a hero or live long enough to become the villain" - TDK.**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

Well, I'm planning to continue this, in part because I felt this has potential for more and in part because I had a really bad day and crave for some nice despair to help ease my mood. Already had some fun writing Fate Zero's Hisau Maiya's story **The life and hardships of Hisau Maiya**, rated M because Urobuchi makes some really sick stuff, heheh.

Also I'll abstain from writing another **Libera Me from Hell** chapter until I'm better as I might write something of poor quality or have it end in sick bloodshed given my current mood; will continue once I have a better grasp of the emotions and the plot, most probably next week.

Also watched **Suisei No Gargantia**, gotta admit I expected more of it but then again it wasn't a fully **Urobutcher** anime (he only wrote the first episode as far as I know) but episode 12 was a fun battle. And for those that watch it, I lolled hard at the idea of **Troop Commander Tomoe** head of the Earth Alliance and **Striker's** pilot, if you get the joke, heheheheh…

**Timmy Sparx**, you'll hate me for this! But had to do it, besides, what would life be without some despair? XD

And so, let the blood bath begin!

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Chapter 2 – Separation**

**Song: Yuki Kajiura - Inevitabilis**

Wobbling slightly to the sides with each step she takes, Sayaka Miki slowly made her way to her apartment's door. Every step was more excruciating than the last, her muscles feeling crumpled and tense, _like a corpse_, whispered the annoying voice in her head. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, _almost there, I'm almost there…so close to the door_…she felt her pockets for the keys to her apartment while resting her forehead to the cold and chipped white wood that comprised her door, the place was falling apart, but it was the best she could manage with the low salary she received. _You don't need more anyway, you're dead already, just a stone made to kill witches_, whispered the voice, not ever letting her a moment's rest. She just wanted for that damned door to open and let her get some sleep but in her state she found even hard to muster the strength to find the keys to her apartment. Her mind felt drunk, but that didn't help ease the pain she felt. She needed a Grief Seed urgently if she planned to stay alive a little longer…

After several minutes of searching through her pockets she finally found the key, the cold metal a feeling of reality against her hand, pretty much like the feeling she got whenever she summoned her swords. Resisting the impulse of having the key cut against her skin, her warm blood rolling over, Sayaka urged her hand to move and finally opened the door to her apartment. Due to the suddenness of the move, she fell forwards and almost ended on the floor, she felt weak…so weak…

Her apartment was a dull gray cube with very sparse furniture, a small TV which she used to get accounts on the news and information on potential people that needed to be 'judged', along with a crumpled bed in a corner and a small fridge filled with nothing but water. It reminded her of the apartment of a girl that was obsessed with killing she saw on an anime a long time ago, somewhere in a parallel universe, a girl in a red jacked sneezed, maybe that's where she got the idea of her apartment's sparseness, but she wasn't anywhere like that crazy girl. She killed people but only because they were wrongdoers, not because she enjoyed it or anything. _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that_, said the voice in her head. Oh how she longed to create a sword and drill it right through her brain to see if the voice shut up. She tried it before, it didn't…

Besides her spare furniture, she had a mirror and a small table where she put her Soul Gem and little more. Her clothes adorned the place, dirty and crumpled in piles across the floor. She also had a trash can somewhere, but she seldom used it, the trash instead ended in the apartment floor, as it did right now, which left a very bad odor. Still, it didn't matter, she was just a stone, and the dead don't care about such nuisances as smell or trash…

And then there was _him_, the Incubator, the source of her suffering, standing in the small table she owned, cold red eyes that never blinked and the same stupid smile she remembered from so long ago that never changed. Always staring at her, _probably waiting for the Grief Seed you'll produce_, whispered the voice. At least that was something they could agree upon…the Incubator never spoke after he had tried explaining his reasoning to Sayaka only to end skewered on the ground five times over. Since then, it only kept himself there, watching over her and casting an ominous shadow, for the day when she would finally be no more…she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Throwing her Soul Gem to her table and watching the murky black gem roll over as it fell, she stared at it longingly as the cold stone shined a few blue sparks, maybe enough to last her one more battle; if she died on it, then all the better.

Taking off her clothes, an action that once again became an Odyssey as Sayaka tried to focus her scrambled thoughts enough to get it off, and so she went, fully naked right to her bed, not worrying to take a bath nor her lack of dinner, a stone has no need for clothing or food after all, and if she could she would just go naked and stop eating at all. All she wanted was to sleep her life away and get over it, but she knew fate wouldn't be that merciful, _and you're not brave enough to take your life, you're a coward, that's why you would be better off accepting me_...spoke the voice, enticing Sayaka with the promises of freedom from pain by becoming the witch, Oktavia. She knew the name as she had been on the brink of despair more times than she could count, the witch always a reminder of what she would, _not could_, become. But none of the witches she had fought had shown such an existence, if such a thing could be called existence, was free from pain, rather, they seemed more troubled than ever, encased in their own little personal purgatory, their barrier, constantly reminding them of their failures and suffering or laughing mad as it repeated itself again and again…she shivered at the thought of living through that. It was the last thought she had as she closed her eyes and fell into a sound sleep…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Song: Symposium Magarum**

Sayaka's dreams were very vivid and very dreamlike at the same time. She usually dreamed about a huge red salon with an orchestra playing infinitely for her own enjoyment, a song that repeated itself ad infinitum for her, only her, the only thing that matters. A song so beautiful it robbed the souls of anyone foolish enough to listen, for the song was for her, not them! And him, always facing away from her, the violinist boy, her first and one love, and no matter how far she moved, he never would see her face to face, he would never play his melodies for her to listen. And so she raged, and urged the orchestra to play and drown her suffering in song…

But this time it was different, instead of the usual dreams made by her witch to confuse and tempt her into embracing despair, she dreamed of days long past, days where life was simpler and she could laugh, not having to worry about the future at all.

Of her becoming a magical girl in order to save his one love, of facing Kyouko and trying to kill her, of facing Homura, that girl, oh how she hated her…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Song: Gradus Prohibitus**

"Come here and face me bitch!" screamed Sayaka winded, white cape swaying in the wind, almost out of breath after having chased her target, that abominable dark haired girl all day long. The sun had begun to set in the horizon, and they now where in the industrial district, pipes and shafts everywhere. The place was an abandoned warehouse that was left due to a string of suicides that had taken the lives of lots of people, along with a string of accidents that succeeded one after another when a new company tried to settle in. Labeling the place as cursed and unable to sell it, it was left abandoned and it collected dust, along with the occasional victim.

Now the place was rundown, broken windows and a Grief Seed of what used to be a witch in the floor, result of that damn Puella Magi's attacks. It was maddening to Sayaka how she seemed to know everyone's weaknesses, thinking herself so smart, so snobbish. She hated Homura's guts.

"You're tired already, and making a mistake, focus on hunting familiars, there's no way you can beat me, Miki Sayaka" spoke Homura in the same cold voice of hers, not even bothering to counter a volley of swords Sayaka produced, choosing instead to disappear and appear behind Sayaka.

"I'll show you!" screamed Sayaka as she turned around and materialized another shiny sword which she used to try to sever Homura's head from her body, all in vain. Homura disappeared and reappeared in front of Sayaka, and used the blue Puella Magi's own momentum to knock her shield in her throat.

"Guh!" was all Sayaka could say as she fell to the floor lost of breath, she started coughing blood violently as her trachea tried to repair itself from Homura's assault. She had broken it, and Homura had done it all just to make her look bad!

"Now I hope you understand the difference in our power." spoke Homura without altering her tone a decibel and teleporting several meters in front of Sayaka, out of reach of her blades. "I'll let you go today as I don't want to dirty my hands and make Madoka suffer with your death, I don't want her to learn of this 'encounter' between us either, we'll keep the façade of working as a team and prepare for the Walpurgisnacht, if you fail to comply to any of this, I'll kill you" spoke Homura flatly. It was definitive, not a space for doubts or negotiation, this crazy transfer student would kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it…_one day, I'll make you pay for this_, was all Sayaka could think of.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

She fell to the floor, completely out of breath and clutching her navel, right where her Soul Gem rested. They had fought against Itzli, the witch of Oblivion, an anomaly according to know-it-all Homura, and together Kyouko, Mami, Homura, Madoka and herself had managed to defeat it, albeit barely and everybody had lost a lot of power in the battle.

"Sayaka!" said Madoka in a worried tone as she tried to approach her friend.

"Stop Madoka, her Soul Gem has depleted" spoke Homura putting an arm and barring Madoka from getting closer. Sayaka clutched her Soul Game and made moaning sounds while moving on the floor.

"We need a Grief Seed and quickly" said Homura in urgent tone, while everybody looked restlessly. They had no Grief Seed's left and Itzli's had already been wasted in a heavily wounded Kyouko who was now recovering after the beating the witch had made on her with her tentacles. Lacerations adorned her torso, arms and legs where the witch had touched her, marks of pure agony as the witch released its poison in Kyouko's body. Still, she was as alive as ever and staring in horror and guilt at Sayaka's crumpled form.

"We, we need to get her one! Let's hunt a witch!" said Madoka trying to keep herself together and thinking of ways to help her childhood friend. "Sayaka! Endure a little more!" said Madoka with tear in her eyes as Sayaka kept struggling in the floor.

"We won't make it" said Homura coldly, "I believe there's only one think we can do…put her out of her misery" she said with finality.

Everybody looked horrorized at the black Puella Magi, wondering how could she be so cold with everybody, if only they ever knew…

"No! There has to be another way! You can't kill her!" said Madoka between sobs as she stared at Homura's face pleading, Homura twitched in pain at the look of Madoka's suffering, but what else could she do? Time was running out and Oktavia would appear pretty soon if they didn't end this, and she couldn't have a repeat of the third timeline, not with Tomoe so close to a breakdown.

"There's no other way" said Mami with a face of clear sadness, "we knew this was the risk of becoming a Puella Magi" she said, supporting Homura's proposal with tears in her eyes.

"Damn it! Sayaka you stupid!" spoke Kyouko, clearly having troubles expressing herself, a raspy voice very unlike her lively manner was all they heard.

"Given this events, I'll take care of it" said Homura. "Tomoe-san, please take Madoka away, I don't want her to see it. Kyouko, you can stay or leave if you feel like it" said Homura looking at Mami and Kyouko, not daring to look at Madoka's sobbing face.

"No, I'll stay with her till the end" said Kyouko matter of factly, she had promised Sayaka she wouldn't leave her alone after Kyosuke had called her a monster when she had saved him and her ungrateful girlfriend from a familiar. She would keep that promise, it sucks to die alone after all…

"Okay then, lets end this" said Homura as she took her trusted Beretta from her shield and prepared the gun. Meanwhile Mami took a sobbing Madoka by the shoulder and had taken her to the other direction, getting farther and whispering comforting words to Madoka, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Homura hated this part, but she didn't feel scared anymore; she had mercy-killed Sayaka several times in other timelines, and whenever she had been too cowardly to do it, Oktavia had made an even bigger dent to her plans. It was necessary, for the best, she tried to remind herself as she bit her lower lip and got closer to Sayaka's form.

**Song: Symposium Magarum**

A sword came flying from nowhere and grazed Homura in the arm, surprising her, _Sayaka had never been able to materialize weapons when she was close to becoming_…she started to analyze the situation before her train of thought crashed violently and her world was engulfed by _pain, pain, pain, pain, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much!_

It was all Homura could think as she let out an inhuman scream as she fell to the floor and started convulsing. Somehow memories of all timelines, emotions, events, it all became blurred and started spiraling inside her head out of control, she had lost control, and couldn't do anything to stop it…

Sayaka stood up, laughing, _I did it! I finally did it! Muahahaha!_, she laughed, an inhuman laugh, pretty much like the one she had given when she had gone berserk against Patricia's familiars, she had been planning this for a long time, carefully measuring the extent of Homura's powers and looking for a flaw in her attacks. In the end she had finally found it, her time stop took some time to activate, and she was especially vulnerable when she was surprised. It had taken her a lot of effort and even some to learn all of it and concoct a strategy that would let her defeat her hated rival.

"Took you enough, transfer student" said Sayaka, still cackling while she watched Homura's form wailing around in the floor and screaming, her eyes blank, back in her Mitakihara's school uniform, detransformed and clutching at her purple Soul Gem which now sported one visible crack where Sayaka's sword had graced it.

_Such a shame, I actually aimed to break it_, thought Sayaka as she stared at Homura's form. _Still, good enough_.

Meanwhile Kyouko stood there, horrorized and confused at what had just happened. "What the heck was that for!?" shouted Kyouko angry and approaching Sayaka.

Having heard the screaming, Mami and Madoka had hurried to see Sayaka standing there, menacing Kyouko with a sword straight to the redhead's neck, a cold and maddened face while she kept laughing like a madman.

"What happen…Homura! What happened!" spoke Madoka who rushed to Homura's crumpled form that kept rolling in the floor. "Homura! Wake up! What's happening!" said Madoka desperate, "Mami-san! Please help me!" she said trying to keep Homura from moving in order to get a hold of her Soul Gem.

Tomoe rushed as fast as she could to Homura's side and used her ribbons to tie the black Puella Magi and prevent her from moving so that they could get a hold of her Soul Gem that was leaking a purple vapor that dissipated to the wind, Homura's vital essence. "Madoka! Keep her steady and give me her Soul Gem! We need to stabilize her as quickly as possible or she will die!" spoke Mami forcibly, commanding, every second meant a lower chance of preventing Homura's death, she had seen in before, and most Puella Magi died seconds after their vital essence escaped.

"Why do you help her? It's obvious she has been planning something, she isn't trusty" spoke Sayaka grinning while she cocked her head to the side, her eyes keeping their cold tone. "We would be better off without her" she said to everyone's astonishment.

Having got a hold of Homura's Soul Gem and handling it to Mami who started to wrap it in ribbons using her magic and forcing Homura's soul to stay sealed, doing her best in a futile attempt to reseal her Soul Gem, Madoka stared at Sayaka as if she hadn't seen her well before. "Sayaka! Why did you do it!? Homura is our friend! How could you?!" said Madoka crying and screaming at Sayaka, desperate.

"Friend? She's just a bitch and rotten to the core! I won't work with evildoers!" said Sayaka while staring at Madoka.

"Sayaka! You!" screamed Kyouko as she got closer to the bluenette and sent a fist that connected straight at Sayaka's face. The bluenette was sent sprawled to the floor, where she gave Kyouko a deadly stare, her grin finally gone from her face.

"I've seen the truth, you're as corrupt as all the people, and evil must be put down! I'll become a hero of justice, and I won't cooperate with evil, I quit." spoke Sayaka harshly, standing up from the floor and dusting off her cape. With a last stare at the group, Kyouko looking at her with rage, Madoka holding Homura's body which was mumbling incoherently with tears flowing endlessly from her eyes and trying to scratch and hurt herself, and Tomoe giving Sayaka a look of disapproval, threatening her to make a move, Sayaka jumped and went away.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Sayaka woke up a new day with fresh tears in her eyes…

**Song: Fate Stay Night – Ever Present Feeling.**

Meanwhile in the Kaname residence, Madoka walked steadily holding a big plate filled with food, it had all varieties, stew, fresh vegetables and even some fruit. A huge glass of juice in her other hand as she made her way to the white room, to meet someone very special…

Opening the door with care so as not to startle the occupant, Madoka entered the room to watch the bed, trying to keep herself together and not break down at what she could see. There, lying in the covers and staring at empty space laid a black haired girl with disheveled hair and purple pajamas.

"Good morning Homura, I hope you had a nice sleep!" said Madoka trying to sound cheerful, trying to make her feel happy and hoping she would be lucid enough to notice her…_please, stay sane, look at me, just this once_…thought Madoka trying to avoid the tears in her eyes from coming.

"Ma…Madoka?" spoke Homura with a soft voice, almost imperceptible, as if she couldn't believe the pinkette was right in front of her, no longer the hardened conviction nor the presence she used to give off and that Madoka used to fear and admire when she had met her. No, this Homura was but a shell, a girl devoid of any meaning, having been robbed of it by fate itself.

"I'm here Homura, don't worry, everything's fine!" said Madoka trying to reassure her. _No, nothing's fine, please recover!_ Thought Madoka while looking at her friend.

The black haired Puella Magi answered by getting closer to Madoka and whispering, almost afraid "Madoka, watch out, Walpurgis is coming! Contract! Need to avoid your Contract!" said Homura while talking out loud and scared, looking at Madoka as if pleading for her to do something, almost like she wanted to hyperventilate.

It had been the same the last 5 years…"Don't worry Homura, I'm not going anywhere! The Walpurgisnacht is gone! Just a bad dream…all a bad dream…" said Madoka unable to avoid the tears that fell from her eyes.

They had defeated the Walpurgisnacht 5 years ago, but to Homura, this Akemi Homura, everyday was Walpurgisnacht, trapped in the labyrinth that was her mind, broken just like the Soul Gem that was lying in her bed stand, unable to get past that event, she kept reliving that awful day over and over, every day thinking she had to save Madoka from despair, and every day Madoka had to calm her down and convince her everything would be fine. Sometimes she even managed to convince Homura that she had defeated the Walpurgis alone and saved everyone, which brought a small smile from the black haired girl, but it was never to last, the next day she would forget and Madoka would have to repeat this endless cycle…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes / Rant:**

Yup, nothing like writing some heartwarming stories, right? Heheh.

I've always wondered if Soul Gems contain anything inside, liquid, gas? Or are they just a pretty shiny stone? Also if one breaks, does that piece still hold a part of the Puella Magi's soul? How fast does it lose its magic? If ever, and what are the effects on the Puella Magi that loses a piece or has it cracked but not completely broken?

Guess I'll keep the questions unless the **Urobutcher** gives a definite answer…we know of Kirika's case but I don't know if it can be considered canon and whether her transformation was forced or what…


	3. Ch3 - The Red Devil

**Judgement**

**"Either you die a hero or live long enough to become the villain" - TDK.**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

A newcomer has joined the battle! XD

Hope you like it guys, somehow I fear I'm getting soft, not enough torture for the characters. Yesterday I read an Adventure Time fanfic called **Ice Man** and I was like man! How could you be so cruel with poor Simon! He is such a nice guy he didn't deserve that! Right in the feels guys…right in the feels…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Chapter 3 – The Red Devil**

**Song: Yuki Kajiura - Scaena Felix**

"Waitress, more coffee please!" said a thin black haired student with glasses working with his computer, a sweater and military pants with black shoes. Nothing special, typing with fury at his laptop, a silvery grey computer, an old model that was nonetheless known for its sturdiness.

Sayaka moved as fast as she could, but her legs were shaking due to the effort and she still felt herself wobble as she made her way towards the student as she carried the burning hot liquid in her hand, not confident in being able to carry it on a tray given her actual state. _You look like a zombie, dead inside_, whispered the voice in her head.

"Shut up…" whispered Sayaka trying to not make herself heard. She felt kind of cold, and if her body wasn't so weak, she might as well be shivering; which was weird because they were at least at 35 degrees Celsius, most people were wearing shorts and t-shirts, and were taking solace inside the coffee shop in order to avoid the soaring hot sun. Something wasn't right…and she suspected the reason was lying in her left hand's middle finger, a rusty and worn out ring that was once silvery and shining with the strength of her ideals. Sayaka didn't remember how long had it been since it had lost its luster, but it didn't show signs of improving anytime soon.

Going over the counter, Sayaka held out the cup and carefully put it over the table for the guy to take, steam flowing out of it placidly, ensnaring Sayaka's thoughts.

"Thank you!" spoke the young man giving Sayaka a kind smile to which she responded with a weird look. How long had it been since she had been treated like a…human? _Maybe because you aren't_, the voice interrupted; Sayaka ignored it for once.

"You're…welcome" said Sayaka after getting a hold of herself. She bowed and took her leave before she was stopped by the same guy.

"Wait a moment, I've seen you here, and I…I think you're really nice" said the same guy with hesitation. "Would you like to drink a coffee with me someday?" he said while looking straight at Sayaka's eyes, which prompted her to start scanning his soul, _no, I don't wanna know_, she scolded herself to avoid using her special ability in the restaurant. Besides, if she suddenly started convulsing or bleeding, or worse, witching out in the middle of the restaurant, she was sure chaos would ensue.

"I'd like to, but I'm in my shift right now" answered Sayaka plainly while staring directly at his eyes.

"It's alright, well, once your shift is over…or if you want to eat something someday…I know several good restaurants in the city" said the young man finally as he drank his coffee with enthusiasm. "Guess I'll take my leave, it was nice to meet you!" he finally said and left Sayaka while waving at her with a smile on his face.

"See ya" said Sayaka with finality, taking the empty cup and going towards the counter. She wasn't sure what to make of this development. How long had it been since she had gone out? How long had it been since someone had shown interest in her? After her incident with Ka…_no, you can't remember that_, she told herself feeling worse, it had been a painful memory she didn't feel like remembering right now. _Then again, for him to take interest in me…maybe_…for once she let herself smile a little at this new development. Even if they weren't meant to be, and even if she could only look from afar, it was a fact that still someone got to take an interest in her. Feeling better for a moment, Sayaka went over to continue with her work.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Night had come, the city was colder than usual, and it was raining. Sayaka hated to fight during rain as the labyrinths tended to get slippery and she usually ended with a cold, which either meant spending magic to heal or getting bedridden when she was low on energy and couldn't spare the energy to do so.

And so she walked, Soul Gem in hand, little more than a blackened stone with some slim glitters of blue, she didn't dare to transform either as she feared she would run out before getting to find a witch and so, deciding to store the energy for the fight ahead instead, she started walking, with little more than a ragged blue sweater she conserved and that didn't fit her so well lately, and even more ragged pants which did little to protect her from the cold and the pouring rain that had already drenched her clothes, long blue hair sticking to her face.

Suddenly, after half an hour of walking aimlessly, Sayaka's Soul Gem picked up a strong signal. _At long last_, she thought, speeding out towards the place her Gem indicated. Her clothing was all drenched and she knew she would catch a cold, but she could easily heal herself with the Grief Seed once it was over. _That is if you survive, of course_, spoke Oktavia in her mind.

"Shut up! Justice never fails" answered Sayaka angry as she sped up and summoning a long rusted blade which she swung towards the entrance of the barrier, she prepared for battle.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

Unlike the maddening vistas Sayaka was accustomed to, this witch's barrier was very tame, little more than pure blackness along with a starry sky from which shiny white raindrops fell, the fluorescence of the rain illuminating a floor that looked like made of solid water, the drops creating small waves as they fell and illuminating Sayaka's face.

Still, there was something eerie about the place, _most probably the silence_, thought Sayaka as she transformed. Pumping magic in order to numb herself and right into her soul, she felt the waves of despair inside the labyrinth trying to locate the target.

"Nothing" whispered Sayaka trying not to startle the witch. Still, it seemed her target was of the sneaky kind that liked to hide and wait for their prey to stumble upon them, surprising them in the process.

Walking around, sword in hand, Sayaka kept herself aware of her surroundings and quickened her pace. _I have to end this now, my Soul Gem won't last much longer_, she thought worried. Despite all the troubles and sadness she didn't want to die, she felt she could still help make the world a better place by vanquishing the evils that threatened them. So she pushed forward.

And that's when she felt it, a small and almost imperceptible tinge of despair, _a human_, she wasn't used to saving them as she usually left them to be devoured after a quick analysis of their sins, but every once in a while a genuinely good soul would get stranded in a witch's labyrinth, and that's when she would finally let herself enjoy the curse she had put herself into.

Rushing over with all her strength, Sayaka pursued that small sparkle of hope until she found him…or at least what was left, only an arm and half of his face, his glasses broken at his side and covered in blood…_I think you're really nice_ he had said, he had invited her to eat, and now he was lying in pieces while the witch stood above her, a weird many limbed monstrosity with dark blue skin, as dark as the sky from which she hovered, a long and deformed body with many appendages, arms and legs flailing everywhere, her face like that of an human but with a look of horror on it, blackened teeth and eyes like the void, black hair flowing from her face like water.

**Song: Madoka Grief Syndrome – Witch Theme.**

Sayaka's vision registered rune symbols which read HECATE from the witch, but she paid no attention to it, feeling her vision turn red with anger, Sayaka launched herself at the witch, sword in hand and shouting in rage at what she had just seen. The witch responded by shrieking loudly an inhuman shriek that pierced at Sayaka's soul, like nails on a chalkboard, and launched itself at Sayaka, spinning its limped body and heading towards the hero of justice with abandon.

Sayaka swung her sword trying to cut off the witch's head, _how dare you, the only person that was nice to me, the only person that treated me kind, and you kill him_, her mind was telling her, "I'll kill you!" screamed Sayaka as her sword neared the witch's neck.

But as the sword got close to the witch, she contorted her body in an unnatural way, nowhere what a human would be able to do, bending it's back and its powerful limbs around Sayaka's sword and slamming a powerful clawed hand against Sayaka's abdomen.

"Guh" was the only thing she could say as she plummeted against the floor with the force of the impact; a long and deep gash across her abdomen from which blood fell freely. Blinking once, Sayaka stared at the witch falling towards her, clawed hands trying to crush her scalp against the pavement. Rolling on the floor Sayaka barely avoided the witch's claws which shattered the floor where she laid moments before, small water droplets flying everywhere, but to her chagrin the witch simply contorted again, spinning against Sayaka and shrieking as it sprung its claws, cutting Sayaka's arm to the bone in the process.

Sayaka cursed, as she rolled on the floor to avoid another of the witch's attacks which contorted like a serpent and cut another gash in her neck, from which blood started flowing quickly. If she had been a normal human she would have been dead already.

The witch circled her and launched itself for another attack to which Sayaka materialized a volley of swords trying to impale the witch and keep it in place, but all to no avail as the witch spun around barely changing its trajectory and slammed a claw against Sayaka's chest.

She felt herself scream as the claw went all the way through her chest and broke through her back, destroying her heart in the process. Normally she would be able to numb herself to keep fighting but her magic was so low that she couldn't muster the strength to do it.

Her suit and cape tainted red by the blood she had lost, and struggling to free herself from the witch's grasp, a futile effort, _I'm…so weak, I…can't_…, Sayaka finally gave up her struggle, tears falling from her eyes as she let herself go limp against the witch which bent its head showing a huge clawed maw that aimed at Sayaka's neck to devour her.

_I'm gonna die, it was all for nothing_, was all Sayaka could think as the witch's fangs made contact with her neck, closing her eyes she let the pain consume her and she blacked out…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Song: Spes - Materia Madocae**

Wet; weird… it was weird when you could feel the rain so clearly, _who would have thought that there was rain in heaven?_ Was the first thought that came to Sayaka's mind. _Who said you would go to heaven?_ Spoke the annoying voice, to which Sayaka groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh so even dead I'll have to deal with you? You're such a pain" Sayaka answered the voice.

"Who are you calling a pain? You idiot!" spoke a voice Sayaka didn't recognize, but that was vaguely familiar. "Now, wake up already, you lazy ass!" the same voice said, and suddenly Sayaka felt a burning pain in her cheek, as if she had been slapped. What?

Suddenly Sayaka opened her eyes; she was lying in the cold pavement in the district where she had come to fight the wish, apparently she wasn't dead after all and was surprised to find her wounds had healed. It was still raining and midnight so she couldn't see clearly, but to her surprise something was giving off blue sparkles at her side, the only source of light in the cold rainy city. Huh? My Soul Gem? It is…clean? Said Sayaka while moving her head to the side to look better at the container for her soul. It was still dull with black clouds hovering lazily inside but it had recovered most of its lost glow.

"At long last! For a moment I thought you wouldn't wake up!" said the same unknown voice at Sayaka's side.

Sayaka stared at it, trying to recognize the source and felt her stomach heave, she couldn't believe it! "Can't be…" said Sayaka while staring at those vibrant red eyes that once stared at her with rage, the same red dress that flung and opened at her knees, the same face she remembered so long ago and expected to never see again…

The woman standing in front of her gave Sayaka a fanged grin and Sayaka could only open her mouth to speak in awe…

"Kyouko…"

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

*******END OF CHAPTER*******

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes / Rant:**

So, what ya think? If someone could potentially make the change Sayaka needs is our beloved redhead!


	4. Ch4 - Daredevil

**Judgment**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

Not much to say here, just hope my interpretation of Kyouko is in character and can be likable :)

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Chapter 4 – Daredevil.**

The street was mostly empty, cars driving from time to time and illuminating the figures of the Puella Magi; a redhead standing over without a care in the world, resting her hands above her head as she stared at a blue haired girl that didn't seem to stand from the ground where she stood anytime now.

"Are you going to stand or what? Idiot?" said the redhead after a minute or so of staring at the blue haired Puella Magi. '_Time sure hasn't been kind with her' _thought the redhead while staring at the steel gray eyes of her once in a long time friend and the strands of white hair that she sported along with the emptiness that the bluenette seemed to irradiate, a look of age and worn in her features as she stared at the redhead. Suddenly those features took on a look of scorn and…was it anger? Sayaka opened her mouth to reply.

"Why did you interrupt my battle? I could handle it!" said Sayaka indignant as she stood up from the ground and dusted her long and tattered cape as she stared at the redhead. '_I won't be treated as weak, not anymore'_

"Sure you do, you had everything under control!" replied the redhead sarcastically with a hint of anger in her voice that made Sayaka stagger a little bit; there was something feral in Kyouko that made Sayaka nervous. Yeah when they were friends she had been obnoxious and loud, but this was different, more primal and Sayaka would have to be crazy to ignore it.

"Yeah I did, and why are you here anyway?" said Sayaka now more curious than angry about the sudden appearance of the redhead. They had ended in bad terms after all. '_Don't trust her, for all you know she might be here to take revenge or kill you' _whispered the malicious voice in Sayaka's head, making her nervous. '_It might be true, but then…it would have been easier to leave me to die at the barrier…and besides, she also cleaned my Soul Gem…' _was Sayaka's reply to Oktavia's statement, although she nonetheless prepared to summon a sword if it became necessary.

"I…was just passing by…" replied Kyouko facing away from Sayaka for once. And maybe it if hadn't been so dark, Sayaka would have been able to see the tinge of red in Kyouko's cheeks as she stated her lie.

"Right…" said Sayaka deciding to let it go for the moment. The pair fell into an abrupt silence, unable to decide what to do. '_Should I go home or…'_ the bluenette wondered while staring at the redhead, it was the most obvious step as it would be morning soon and she had work to do…but still…she hated debts and Kyouko had just saved her life… meanwhile Kyouko was also fidgeting from one foot to another as she gave discrete stares at Sayaka.

Their train of thought was interrupted when a loud grumble coming from the redhead caught their attention.

Sayaka wanted to face palm while the redhead only laughed loudly.

"What do we have for dinner?" Kyouko asked Sayaka eagerly.

"What do you mean "dinner"?" said Sayaka narrowing her eyes at the redhead's question, '_I won't feed her, just because she saved me doesn't mean we have to hang out…'_ thought Sayaka while feeling a pang of guilt and…something else she couldn't understand in her chest.

"Well, dinner, for _I_ just saved your life" Kyouko answered emphasizing the I while staring at Sayaka's eyes without flinching. "That's the least you owe me. Besides, your Gem just there cost me four Grief Seeds!" she said more indignantly while showing Sayaka four black rounded objects that she held between her fingers to make a point.

There was no way to argue with that and against her better judgment Sayaka relented; she might be psychotic but she wasn't unfair, it was the point of being the judge after all. '_Right…why don't you just kill her and go home?' _whispered the voice in her ear, but Sayaka ignored it.

"Besides its pretty late to be walking in the street, want a ride?" said Kyouko while motioning to a motorcycle parked at one side of the street. It was a beast of a machine with a long and sleek black frame that made Sayaka think of Kyouko's spear.

"I call it 'The Beast'" said Kyouko with pride.

Sayaka's eyes widened like saucers, '_didn't expect that'_ she admited as she stared at the vehicle. "You got a motorcycle?!" said Sayaka impressed about this unexpected development. '_Just how much have I missed?!' _she wondered as she approached Kyouko.

"Of course I do, dumbass, or do you think I came here walking?" replied the redhead as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was for Asunaro was two cities away from Mitakihara and three from Kasamino being in the opposite side of it. Sayaka judged it would have taken Kyouko several days of driving non-stop to arrive which made her wonder why would she come this far on her own. '_Maybe she's not alone…maybe the rest are here, preparing to hunt you down like an animal…'_

Kyouko got herself over the motorcycle and patted the backside for Sayaka to get there. "You commin' or what?" asked Kyouko as the bluenette stood there lost in thought, but it was enough to return Sayaka to reality. The bluenette rolled her eyes and hopped on the vehicle.

"Now hang on and don't let go" said the redhead as Sayaka started looking around for a hand hold.

"Where is the hand hold?" asked Sayaka.

"The what?" asked the redhead confused as she started the machine and the engines roared to life and startling Sayaka. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about wanting a ride in The Beast.

"The handholds, and where's your helmet by the way?" Sayaka repeated nervously, already knowing what to expect.

"Don't be stupid, get a hold of me or what…afraid of liking it?" said the redhead with a grin in her face and wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Idiot! How am I…aaaah!" Sayaka was unable to finish her sentence as the noise of the engines drowned her voice and she found herself embracing Kyouko for dear life as the motorcycle drove across the street at top speed.

"Slow down! Slow down!" screamed Sayaka at the top of her lungs to be heard by the redhead, still unwilling to let her hold on Kyouko go, afraid she would fall off the motorcycle if she did. A matt of hair falling in her face as Kyouko's long, silky and red hair blew in her face due to the powerful winds surrounding them.

"What? I can't hear you!" the bluenette could hear the tone of mock guilt and she could almost picture the huge toothy grin the redhead must sported at the moment.

After several minutes of driving, Sayaka started getting accustomed to the wind blowing in her face and the feeling of excitement as they drove at top speed across the road. '_Well, I can get used to this, maybe I should consider saving to buy a…' _her thought was left unfinished as she stared directly at the headlights of a car that drove at top speed towards them. She hadn't noticed but the redhead had just entered a one direction road and now drove against the cars that did their best to avoid crashing into the red phantom that crossed them. Sayaka screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed Kyouko with more strength while the redhead shouted in joy as she closed on the cars and dodged them at the last minute, almost getting into contact with them. The claxons honked as she drove by but the redhead only laughed and gave them the finger with one hand as she drove past them.

"Idiot! Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" said Sayaka as the redhead kept driving.

"Yeah yeah…" said Kyouko with apparent boredom in her voice "Oh by the way, where's do you live?" she asked after suddenly noticing she had no idea in which direction Sayaka's home was located.

"It's on the opposite road, 23 blocks to the west towards the Kinomoto street" shouted the bluenette trying to make herself heard amongst the roaring engine. "You can take this road to…aaah!" she screamed again as the redhead jumped across one bridge at the same time a bus was passing by, barely managing to make it to the other side before the vehicle crushed them flat and not stopped the least, she accelerated and took again the opposite car flow towards where Sayaka indicated.

"Gotcha! We'll arrive in half an hour or so, perfect for breakfast!" said the redhead while looking at Sayaka, which only prompted the bluenette to scream further.

"Kyouko!" said the bluenette as she closed her eyes and prayed to whatever deity that they survived this voyage.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

The motorcycle slowed down in front of a crumpled set of apartment buildings as the redhead motioned to park.

"Here?" said the redhead with a hint of worry at looking at the dilapidated and badly maintained apartment buildings.

"Yeah…" said Sayaka while trying to recover her breath. Traveling with Kyouko wasn't for the weak of heart and she felt like she wanted to vomit after the redhead had taken a 'shortcut' among several busy streets and passed several red lights non-stop. Sayaka got off the motorcycle, her legs trembling and she resisted the urge to bend over and vomit in the spot and glared at the redhead instead.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Kyouko as she got off her motorcycle and looked at Sayaka with the same grin. She made a motion with her hands as she put them inside her sweater, as if she grabbed something.

"What the hell was that?!" said Sayaka exasperated as Kyouko got a bag of French fries and started eating them in front of her without a care in the world. "Kyouko, there are traffic laws, and ways to drive!" said the bluenette trying to admonish the redhead but to her annoyance Kyouko wasn't even paying attention, her eyes set on the pack of fries in her hands as she ate with glee.

"I suppose…but it's funnier this way!" the redhead defended herself as she kept eating. "Well…what are you waiting for? Let's eat!" she said eagerly and Sayaka only rolled her eyes in defeat.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

They made their way to the apartment and Sayaka made her way to her bed by habit while Kyouko stared at everything while wondering. '_So this is how Sayaka lives now…kinda…depressing' _was the way Kyouko could describe the mostly empty apartment Sayaka owned as she made saw the bluenette falling limply in her bed.

"Hey! Dinner remember?" said Kyouko while grabbing the bluenette by the hand and struggling to force her to stand up.

"The food is in the mini fridge, leave me alone Kyouko" said Sayaka with a hint of anger as she tried to release her arm from Kyouko's grasp. After hearing the word 'fridge' the redhead released Sayaka and the bluenette fell to her bed by the force of her own struggle where she puffed in annoyance at the redhead's obsession with food. "Geez, is food all you think about?"

"Yup! And what do we have here…water…more water…you don't eat or what? Hey some cheese! Well, good enough" said Kyouko grabbing a packet of cheese Sayaka didn't remember buying, '_since when do I have that…'_ wondered Sayaka but not for long as the redhead opened the packet and started eating it in delight.

"Kyouko…I'm not sure that's still good" said Sayaka in consternation but the redhead seemed to pay her no mind.

"Whatever, its food! Besides I had to travel a long way you know?" said the redhead as she raised a piece of cheese with one hand and extended it towards Sayaka. "Want some?"

Sayaka stared at the cheese, with some mold growing on it and she felt nauseous. "Erm…I'm not hungry" answered Sayaka to which the redhead just plopped it in her mouth and chewed.

"Well, it's your loss…" said Kyouko as she finished it. She yawned as she looked at Sayaka's bed. "Man I'm sleepy, I take the bed!" said the redhead making Sayaka shout in outrage.

"What bed! You got your food now go away!" said Sayaka but the redhead paid her no mind and plopped on the bed by her side.

"Hey you still owe me, remember? Besides, it's pretty late and I don't have a place to stay. What kind of hero will you be if you leave poor and defenseless me to fend myself alone in the middle of the night?" said Kyouko grinning while making Sayaka scoff at her words.

"Ha! Defenseless my ass!" answered Sayaka, grinning despite herself.

"That I won't discuss. Besides, if you don't help me I'll have to do the evil thing and 'borrow' a room or kick someone and you don't can't allow that, do you?" answered Kyouko, making Sayaka think that she would be the one target the redhead planned to kick out of her apartment.

"Okay okay, just this night, take the bed" said Sayaka while standing from the bed and going towards her bedside and doing her best to ignore the creepy Kyubey on it, she took off a dusty red rug she had bought once on a whim and placed it on the floor, grabbing a pillow on the way to her new makeshift bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? We have enough space here" said Kyouko as she stared at Sayaka as if she was crazy. Somehow Sayaka felt more annoyed by that look.

"No thanks, I said you take the bed" answered Sayaka while setting herself over the uncomfortable rug, raising a small cloud of dust and making her cough and gag as she inhaled the dust, making Kyouko laugh at her antics while the bluenette waved at the dust with one hand trying to breathe.

"Common don't be such a child, besides I don't bite…unless you want me to" said Kyouko smirking suggestively making Sayaka blush deep red as the idea sunk in.

"Don't be stupid!" said Sayaka raising from the rug and going towards Kyouko that was now comfortably resting in her bed under Sayaka's bedsheets. The redhead was clad in little more than her usual black tank top and shorts. '_Do you ever change clothes even?' _Sayaka wondered as she crawled on all fours towards the bed and pointing at Kyouko said with authority.

"You take that side, I take this, okay?" and put her pillow between them to act as a barrier between the two and shut off the light.

"Yes, _mother"_ said Kyouko making Sayaka raise herself but the redhead had already turned to the other side and wasn't making a sound.

Sayaka sighed, not sure if she would be able to sleep and wondering why the redhead was doing in such a far away city. She was interrupted when a hand punched her in the stomach beyond her 'pillow barrier' and Sayaka could only see the redhead extended fully on the bed, her arms and legs at the sides as she snored loudly.

"Yup, I won't be able to sleep…" thought Sayaka as she puffed and tried to ignore the redhead's snores.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

************CHAPTER END************

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes / Rant:**

So…this is becoming more KyouSaya than expected, heheh. I'm not sure of where to take it from here but will see what I can come up with and how long this story lasts.


End file.
